She's just being a little shy
by eikari
Summary: For the first few days when Mikasa's living with the Jaeger's, she's still getting used to things. ( Fluff. )


**Title**: She's just being a little shy

**Characters**: kid!Eren, kid!Mikasa

**Pairing**: Eren x Mikasa

**Genre**: Humor and a whole lot of fluff

[ **Notes** ]: Well, my first Mikaere fic turned out pretty okay, and it seemed that people wanted another one, so you ago.

By the way, this takes place right after Mikasa is brought home with Eren and Grisha. It's during the first few days that Mikasa is living with the Jaeger's.

**And please drop a review! :)**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this to Zombienuat, who really likes the Mikaera fandom and kinda motivated me to write more Mikaere. :)**

* * *

**She's just being a little shy**

* * *

"Ouch!"

Eren yelped as he tumbled onto the floor, his hands clutching at the top of his head as he fell on his side. He let out a small groan as he continued to writhe on the ground, before he then turned a glare towards the dark-haired girl, who sat at the far end of the dining table.

"Eren, honey," his mother started, turning her attention away from the dishes for a moment. "Don't lie on the floor. It's filthy."

His lips drawn to a scowl, he was about to retort before deciding against it and choosing to clamp his mouth shut. However, low grumbles still past between his lips as he picked himself off the ground, soon strolling over towards the other opposite side of the table, where his father sat.

"Sheesh," Eren muttered, seating himself by his father's side, peeking out at Mikasa. "What's her problem?"

Mikasa sat still, knees hugged to her chest. She watched Eren with slight caution; though, not in a manner that showed she was frightened or terrified.

"Maybe if you treated her nicely, she'll open up to you." His father chuckled, flipping the page of the book that he was reading. "Remember what I told you about your attitude."

"But I didn't do anything to her!" Eren argued, looking up at his father as he pointed an accusing finger in Mikasa's direction. "She's the one who's hitting me all the time! I don't get what's her problem!" He growled in annoyance, throwing his hands up. "Tell her to stop!"

"Eren, you should be more sensitive." His mother scolded, soon standing behind Mikasa and placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Mikasa is still getting used to things here, so it's normal for her to be a little hesitant. She's gone through so much, you know."

Mikasa calmed down at the gentle touch, putting her legs down from the chair. However, she still tossed Eren a slight impassive, stoned glance, one still filled with a little caution. Eren just furrowed his eyebrows as he gritted his teeth together.

"In other words," his father started, once again chuckling as he reached down to ruffle at Eren's hair. "She's just being a little shy."

"_Shy_?" Eren repeated, his eyes filled with disbelief. "But she was fine the first time she came here!"

"Well, there are some girls who tend to be shy, and shyness is common when meeting new people or being in a new environment." His father rubbed at his chin. "I guess Mikasa's just starting that shyness stage right now." He then turned to Eren with a smile. "But give it some time, and she'll start warming up and talking to you soon enough."

Eren clicked his teeth at this, turning his head to the side and crossing his arms. "It's not like I wanted her to talk to me anyways." He grumbled.

"And that's the attitude that stops you from getting along with others, Eren." His mother chided, now beside him as she placed a plate of slices of bread and a jar of jam. "Why don't you offer to make her a snack?" She leaned down to him with a whisper and a giggle.

Though reluctant, Eren stood up anyways and began to drag himself towards Mikasa, his lips pulled into a scowl. He stepped up to her side and watched as she inched away from a little, watching him carefully as she gripped at the underside of her chair.

"Do you want a jam sandwich?" Eren mumbled awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck as he looked everywhere except in Mikasa's direction. "Um, I can make you want if you want…"

Mikasa, however, said nothing, still remaining in the same position and manner. Her lips did twitch a little, almost as if she were going to say something, but stopped, choosing to clamp it further shut.

"I asked if you wanted a sandwich." Eren said loudly, quite annoyed. "Could you just tell me if you want one or not?"

Again, not a word of response came from Mikasa and this just continued to pique Eren's frustration. He took one step closer to her, not noticing the way she was finally at the edge of her seat or how the chair was in a death grip by her hands.

"Look, I don't know what I did to you or if I even did anything to you." Eren growled, closing in on Mikasa with both hands on his hips. "I think it's pretty unfair that you're treating me like this when I didn't even do anything—ack!"

Eren howled out in pain, and once again, tumbled down to the ground after Mikasa had given a rousing punch to his stomach. He twisted and turned on the ground in complete agony, his breath knocked out of him as he gasped. This time, however, he immediately scrambled back onto his feet, fist clenched while his other arm clutched at his stomach.

He threw a glare at Mikasa. "Quit hitting me!"

His fist rose up in the air and made to seem like he was about to hit Mikasa, but it was all for nothing as Mikasa sent another punch at him to his upper chest. Eren groaned low; however, it wasn't a minute too soon before he brought himself back onto his feet and began to argue at Mikasa for the third time.

By then, it was a continuous cycle of Eren getting hit by Mikasa, but then rebounding with raised fists of his own. However, each time, Mikasa continued to watch him carefully, though with slight fondness in her eyes at the prowess and stubbornness of Eren, who refused to back down.

"Honey," Carla Jaegar started as she continued to watch her son in amusement. "Should we give Eren 'the talk'?"

"I think it might be too early for that." Grisha Jaegar crossed his arms over his chest, as he then turned his head to her. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well," she mused, placing a hand on her cheek while she tilted her head. She giggled to herself.

"I was thinking that we should tell Eren that there are some people who like to bully the person they like."

* * *

[ Notes ]:

Ahaha, so that's Mikasa's way of showing...that she...um..accepts or likes Eren in a sense? Well, to be honest, when I was kid and I liked a boy, I would also kinda "bully" the guys I liked. XD It's true. Even if they teased me back, I'd still hurt them.

As for Mikasa hitting Eren, remember that she just got a new burst of power(?), energy(?), or adrenaline kind of thing(?). I suspewouldst she wouldn't just control this new kind of strength that soon. The thing with wantheirselves was an adrenaline rush. Afterwards, she "wouldn't really know her own strength" until she got used to it. Thus, over-exaggerated hitting at Eren. XD

And Mikasa's not really bullying or being a bully to Eren. That whole "bullying the people they like" is an expression. I'm sure most of you have heard it osomething similar at one point.


End file.
